The basic object of the present invention is to provide a technical teaching including specified means for maintenance of a constant minimum level of insulin, on the one hand, and also specified means for correction as needed of a variable component of an optimal (physiological) level of insulin in the living organism, on the other hand, and also a combination of both. In said combination, first mentioned means is to be applied for long term correction preferably, and second mentioned means is to be applied for short term correction preferably. The combined correction minimizes natural fluctuation of glucose in blood plasma of a mammal with diabetes mellitus. The changes of the glucose concentration in blood plasma are illustrated in FIG. 1.
Legend to FIG. 1:
Zone A corresponds to increase in glucose concentration in blood plasma as a result of food intake;
Zone B corresponds to decrease in glucose concentration as a result of physical activities.
During a daily cycle the glucose concentration level in blood plasma constantly changes: it raises as a result of food intake and decreases during the maintenance of the organism's vital functions subsequently. Thus, if the fluctuations go beyond certain levels determined as “norm”, the complex of pathologic biochemical processes, determined as hypo- or hyperglycemia develops in the organism. As is known to the person skilled in the art, the lowest level of glucose concentration, adequate to concept “norm”, meets approximately 80 mg % and top level corresponds to about 100-150 mg %. The insignificant fluctuations in certain sections of the cycle, as well as maintenance of an average normal level glucose in blood plasma in a healthy organism are regulated by the insulin produced by the pancreas. In case of a disease called diabetes mellitus the insulin level in blood is essentially reduced against norm, which effect results in a hyperglycemia of a varying level.